Two Different Memories
by Chatoyant
Summary: A thirteen year old girl is somehow leading a life in Tortall and in modern times. What happens to her when she forgets all her memories from modern day? Will she have to decide which life to lead? Kel and Dom are in it.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to, I don't own any of Tortall or characters from there, they belong to Tamora Pierce. All other made-up characters are mine!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Was it always like this? The insults, the degrading, the suffocating feeling? No, it was not. Once it had been all gifts, compliments, and hugs. But somehow it had changed, the way my stepmother and I were. She had once asked me if I was scared of my Mother, I had said yes. Now I realize I'm not scared of my mother, but of her, very, very scared. No matter what I do there is always something wrong with it, always a painful name to go with it, and always a feeling of tears starting to well up in my eyes. Tears were not to be shed though, she did not like tears, she said I was faking. Always in my mind I asked her, _How can these tears not be real, when you have hurt me so much?_ If I had ever said that to her though the verbal torture would have gone on longer, I always stood, straight as a post, staring straight into her eyes, willing myself to not feel like an unimportant life form.

There was no fighting back. And there probably never will be.

* * *

Keiran's dreams were unnaturally different from her usually dreamless sleep. The tallest woman Keiran had ever seen, with perfectly white skin, emerald eyes, and full red lips had come up to her. The woman's black, snaky locks of hair hanging loosely below her shoulders.  
"Keiran," the woman said at last, "why are you not happy with your life? Why do you pine for what you read in your books?" Her voice was soft and husky, like wind blowing trough the treetops.  
"My life is misery, I lie to everyone I love to keep my stepmother from hurting me. My life feels like it's crumbling through my fingers, never stopping, but it keeps becoming more and more meaningless,"  
"You have hard choices coming, think wisely of what you decide. And as for your books, you will not need them to hide from the world for awhile,"

* * *

The next morning Keiran woke up to find that she did not know where she was. More importantly she could not see where she was all that well either. Her glasses were gone. Not that, that was too much of a problem, but she did kind of need them to see things that were more than a meter away. Suddenly Keiran was jolted out of her thoughts… 

"Thank goodness your finally awake, Kel and Dom are back!" said a short girl who looked to be about twelve, a year younger than Keiran.

"Huh? Kel and Dom? Who're they?" Keiran asked, obviously bewildered.

"Oh my gosh, how could you have forgotten the people who might become your parents? Did you hit your head?" whispered the girl, as if talking louder would injure Keiran's memory more.

"Parents? What? Who _are_ you? Where am I anyway?" Keiran spluttered quickly, very confused.

"Do you remember now?" the girl asked Keiran after she had given her a strong clout on her head.

Instantly Keiran's head swam with memories she had never seen before, they fought with the ones she already had, taking over completely. She was an orphan of Tortall. Keladry and Domitan of Masbolle were thinking about adopting her. She wanted to be a knight. Her best friend in the world was named Linette.

"Oh…, yeah, I don't know what was wrong with me…" Keiran replied, rubbing her head as she failed to notice her vision was clearer than it had been in years.

"Well, get dressed because breakfast is going to start soon!" Keiran smiled as she watched Linette scamper off, probably to go convince the cooks to put extra cinnamon in the porridge.

Keiran pulled a small wooden box out from under her bed. Inside it was one light blue dress, three breeches and tunics, some underclothes, and a small bound book filled with drawings of famous female warriors. _Someday I'll put a picture of myself in there,_ Keiran thought as she pulled on some light tan breeches and a pale green tunic. Once satisfied with how she looked Keiran raced down to breakfast.

"Karen, what are you wearing those old clothes for? Do you _want_ everyone to think you're a boy?" complained the Head Mistress as soon as she noticed what Keiran was wearing.

"Who is this Karen you speak of? My name is Keiran – **KYER-IN**, got it?" Keiran laughed as she started to bolt down her porridge, as per usual Linette had made sure she had gotten extra cinnamon.

"Karen, Keiran is a boys name… and slow down on the porridge or you'll choke!" In response to this Keiran started to pantomime choking.

"Ugh… I can't… breath…" she said as she held her hands to her neck and fell backwards off the table.

"KAREN! STOP IT!"

"Fine, fine, no need to yell at that mysterious Karen person, Mistress," Keiran replied, a grin on her face as she sat back up at the table and finished her porridge.

Authors Note: So what do you think? Please don't flame me, this is my first fanfic, but if you REALLY must flame I guess its okay… I'm not posting the second chapter until I get at LEAST 1 review. MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2: Adoption?

Disclaimer: I still do not own Tortall or any of the people who live there. Tamora Pierce does. But I do own all the people I made up! Hugs Keiran and Linette

Chapter 2: Adoption?

"Karen, some people are here to see you!" the owner of the orphanage called from the upstairs, her voice bouncing around the spacious rooms to find a certain girls ears. After a few minutes of silence the owner added "Karen get up here!"

"Okay, okay, but if you expect for me to grow up without an alter ego it might do for you to call me by my name!" Keiran replied, sounding somewhat annoyed. Keiran slowly trudged up the stairs, every time she had gone up to the owner's office before, it had been because she was in trouble. Keiran stopped right before the door and looked at its tarnished door knob. With a sigh she opened the door…

"Kel! Dom! Your back, I can't believe it!" Keiran screamed, unable to comprehend that it was them. This was the first time she had met them, the last time they had come she had been playing in a nearby forest, pretending to slay spidrens and other evil beasts.

"Calm down! Keladry, Domitan this is Karen,"

"My names Keiran," Keiran butted in.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Dom asked.

"Oh, be quiet Dom, it's a lovely name," Kel said as she punched Dom in the arm, her face showing little emotion, but her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Noticing that everyone was ignoring her, the owner left to go find the adoption papers, by the way everything was looking so far Keiran would be adopted, and soon.

(Kel's Perspective, it's not really Kel's POV though because it's not in first person… Actually it's kind of just an earlier part of the story. XD)

Kel and Dom had been thinking about having children for awhile, but they had gotten scared. What if they weren't good parents? What if they did something wrong? The list of "What ifs?" went on and on. So they had decided on adoption, that way they could get experience with children and help someone find a home. The idea was foolproof, or so Kel thought. They had looked at hundreds of profiles, all of them not seeming to be right. Then Kel had found Karen's, the moment she read the following she knew this was the orphan for her:

_Name: Karen_

_Age: 13_

_Physical Description: Brown hair, hazel eyes, tall, skinny_

_Character Traits: Sometimes loud or rude, sometimes disobedient, insists on being unladylike _(this made Kel smile)_, and appears to be nice to friends,_

_Other: Insists on being called Keiran (a boy's name), wants to be a knight, can draw well, adventurous, and has had an average education._

Kel hadn't bothered to show Dom the profile as she pulled him off the practice courts, whispering "I've found her, I've found her!" loudly in his ear. She had rushed to the stables dragging Dom, all the while he kept asking who she had found. While saddling their horses Kel told him.

"I've found her, the perfect orphan for us to adopt. She sounds wonderful, and we have to go meet her, right now!" Said Kel, a smile on her face.

"Okay, we'll go. Slow down," replied Dom. But as soon as the words left his lips Kel had already saddled her horse and started to leave. Dom grinned at his wife's back. He hadn't seen her this excited in a long time. He slowly mounted his horse and followed the dust her horse's feet had produced.

When Kel arrived at the orphanage she was surprised to see that Dom wasn't right behind her. After a few minutes Dom rode up next to her. "You're finally here,"

"Yes I am, Love. Now is this where the wonderful orphan lives?" Kel wrinkled her nose at the nickname, ever since Dom and her had gotten married he had called her all sorts of mushy names.

"It is Dom, it is," replied Kel solemnly. She tied the horses reins to a post and slowly walked toward the orphanage, holding Dom's hand tightly. She had become suddenly become very nervous.

Once inside, they had followed the crude paper signs to an office. Kel lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a pleasant, woman's voice called from within.

"Umm, hello I'm Keladry of Masbolle and this is my husband. We would like to meet Karen, one of the orphans who lives here," Kel proclaimed, with much more confidence than she had.

"Really?" the woman said, seeming surprised. Kel could tell that much from her voice and facial expression. "Oh, I mean, well she's… on an outing right now, yeah that's it, an outing," Kel was surprised herself as she saw what a bad liar the woman was. _Where is Karen? _She thought worriedly.

"Could we come back later?" Kel asked, disappointed.

"Yes, of course you could! Goodbye!" the woman said as she waved to the leaving Kel and Dom.

On her way out of the building Kel looked out of a dusty window, from it she saw something that made her smile. Outside was a girl who fit the description in the profile perfectly, she was using a stick as a sword on a bush that was shaped a little bit like a spidren. The girl appeared to be waving the sword/stick with an air of expertise. Kel pointed her out to Dom. Together they watched her, imagining what it would be like to have a daughter.

**Authors Note:** Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD- Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! Also thanks for putting my story on your favorite story list!

Copper Storm: Thanks! I also really appreciate that you put me in your favorite authors and favorite stories!

Please keep reviewing everyone, if you have any ideas or want me to update then review! The reviews are what make me want to update. What did you think of this chaper? Was it better than the first?


	3. Chapter 3: Definitely Adoption

Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Tortall or any characters who live there ;; Oh, well at least I have Keiran!

Chapter 3: Definitely Adoption

"I-I wasn't s-supposed to know about you yet, b-but everyone knows you came here a few d-days ago," Keiran mumbled, tears of happiness in her eyes as she hugged Kel and Dom. If anyone would have seen the three of them at that moment then there would have been no doubt, at all that they were a family.

This was the first time in years that someone had come to meet Keiran. All the other times no one had come back, or when she'd gone home with them they realized that "they weren't ready for kids". All of that had happened many years ago when Keiran was still considered a cute little girl. Usually nobody wanted a thirteen-year-old-girl, they weren't small and cuddly anymore. "You won't leave me will you?" Keiran asked timidly, as she looked up into Kel and Dom's eyes. They had been talking for hours, the topics were from becoming a knight to the adoption process. Kel and Dom had fallen in love with Keiran as soon as she had said that her name was not Karen.

"We will never leave you Keiran," Kel said softly as she hugged Keiran tighter to her body.

"Not ever, no matter what," Dom added as he hugged Kel and Keiran tighter to _his_ body. Nobody noticed the approaching sound of a person as they hugged each other, they were too wrapped up in the fluffiness of adopting a child, and in Keiran's case finding parents.

"Okay, here are the adoption papers, do you want to do that all now or later?" the owner boomed, causing the family to jump apart from their hug, startled. "Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt anything?" the owner added, worrying that if she had it might mean that Karen would stay with them until she was sixteen. She didn't think she could take another three years of this idiotic Keiran business.

"Actually, you did interrupt something," retorted Keiran, a stern look on her face that you might see a mother using on her children, the owner flinched.

"Keiran…" Kel said warningly, Keiran beamed. Kel had just done a very motherly thing. Kel grinned back, all thoughts of warnings gone from her head. Dom noticed Kel and Keiran grinning crazily at each other and sighed.

"I guess I'm going to be the one to look at those papers," Dom held out his hand, waiting for the papers.

"Well, um, if you really want to take Karen,"

"**My name is not KAREN!**" interrupted Keiran. Kel looked at her warningly again. Keiran and Kel's crazy smiles returned when they looked at each other.

"As I was saying," the owner went on, annoyed, " if you want to take _Karen_ home today all I need you both to do is sign here… and here… _and_ here."

Kel and Dom looked over the papers quickly and signed them. Keiran looked expectantly at the owner, waiting for a nod of approval.

The owner nodded. Keiran ran over and hugged her new parents. Parents and child thought the same thing at the same time, _everything was going well. _

**Authors Note: **Sorry, this one is rather short, but I like it! Please review, tell me what you think of this chapter. Was it good? Do you dislike the owner for calling Keiran, Karen as much as I do? Are Kel and Dom out of character? What do you want to know about Keiran? If you answer the last question I'll most likely tell you in an upcoming chapter. Also I would like _at least_ one more review before I update again. That isn't too much to ask, is it?

Phoenix Fanatic: Thank you for reviewing! Also thanks a ton for putting me in your favorites list, I hope if enough people do this more people will read my story! I hope you keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4:My Excuses And A Short Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own any of Tortall or any of the people made up by Tamora Pierce... But I do own Keiran!

Note: _Itallics_ A dream sequence

Chapter4: My Excuses And A Short Chapter

_Yelling, harsh words, what had I done wrong now? Oh, figures, Iprobably had not washed a dish properly. Nope that wasn't it, I had eaten a piece of bread from a new bag. That was what all the degrading was about _this_ time. Stand straight, stare her in the eye, fill my mind with happy fuzzy thoughts, hope I can't here a word she says. Darn, it isn't working. Trying to not listen and have words wash over you is harder than it sounds. Oh well, I think now is about the time I say "Okay, I'm sorry I won't do that again," and she'll call me more names and I'll hear that I'vetold her that a million times. Man, does she like to exaggerate..._

_

* * *

_

Keiran woke up in a cold sweat, forgetting were she was for a moment, Then she remembered she was in her new room at the manor in Masbolle. Keiran put her hand to her forehead thinking about her dream. Who had been that scary woman? And why was she yelling at me? Also, why did I think she was my stepmother? Keiran rubbed her forehead, and looked around her room once more. Her room was nice and it was her first night out of the orphanage, she wasn't going to let a nightmare ruin it for her, was she? Of course not! Keiran slowly laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

_Laughing, smiling, happiness. How wonderful! Life was good when she wasn't angry at me! Right now we were laughing at a TV show together. It was great when she was like this. She was like the loving, perfect, older sister I never had. At these times I knew why I loved her as a stepmother._

_

* * *

_

Keiran groggily woke up, sun shining through the sheer fabric covering her window on the other side of the room. Her dreams were even more confusing now. Why was her dream-Stepmother being nice to her now? What was that thing, that box with moving pictures?Was this some kind of weird, dream test? Keiran decided she would think about it later- much later. Today was her first day with her new parents and no dream no matter how weird would ruin it for her!

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, sorry for late update. My Internet service isn't working and I went to a 4-day camp in the wilderness with no Internet... So anyway I'm at the library right now hoping that after this my mom will call for some help with connecting to the net.  
tortallanrider: Thanks for the review! My next chapter will be dedicated to you, because your one of my favorite fanfic authors ever! Anyway Keiran actually _is_ a boys name, I was looking in a baby name place and I found it, and I thought _what a great name! It looks like Karen and would be fun to play around with.  
_Copper storm: Here is your update! Thanks for reviewing!  
Xxlalla-azizaxX: Hope you like this chapter even though it is short!  
Phoenix Fanatic: I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as I get back to the library or fix my internet at my house. 


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings of Breakfast

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own any of Tortall (Though I _would _like to own a small manor house or fief somewhere there...) or any of the people made up by Tamora Pierce... But I _do_ own Keiran! So _there_! XD

**This chapter is dedicated to tortallanrider who is one of my favorite fanfic authors and because she rocks!**

Chapter 5: Beginnings of Breakfast

Keiran's day started out perfectly fine, as soon as she had cleared her mind of the horrendous dreams of the night before, she pulled her wooden box out from beneath her bed. Keiran deliberated in her mind on what to wear for a few short seconds and decided on the worn blue dress. Linette had always told her it brought out the blue in her eyes, and besides if Keiran was lucky she might trip and fall while wearing it. Thus causing it to rip and she would never have to wear it again! Keiran smiled evilly to herself. If anyone at that exact moment had seen her eyes twinkle they would have been very, _very_ worried.

Keiran pulled the hated garment on roughly, failing to notice the tightness of it around her bodice. Keiran stretched her arms up into the air, stretching the old fabric. The bodice loosened - barely. Keiran looked around her room; her eyes found what she was searching for. A nice table with a mirror hanging behind it. Keiran hadn't looked into a mirror in ages. She rushed up to it and peered into it. Her face was a nice oval-like shape, her hair was a long chestnut brown, it was rather wavy too, and her eyes looked kind of gray, not blue like Linette had said they did.

"I guess I look pretty good, but kind of average..." Keiran voiced her thoughts out loud as she looked thoughtfully into the mirror. She was jerked out of her thoughts though by a timid-looking servant girl.

"Ex-excuse me miss, but breakfast is ready,"

"Oh, I didn't see you there! My names Keiran, what's yours?" Keiran replied joyfully, as she spun around jerkily to look at the girl.

"My-my-my name's R-rania, and if you'll f-follow me, I'll take you to breakfast," Rania stuttered slowly, she appeared to be trying to speak normally, but it wasn't working. A blush had started to creep into her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Rania!" Keiran said, then she noticed the creeping blush, "You don't need to be nervous, I promise I won't bite... So, where's breakfast?" Keiran added with extra kindness in her voice. Rania's mouth created an almost invisible smile, as she beckoned for Keiran to follow her.

* * *

**(During all this Kel and Dom are talking in their room, I'll let you guess who's saying what!)**

"Isn't she perfect Dom? Is she not wonderful?"

"She definitely is, my dear Protector of the Small,"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine,"

"Do you think she likes her room?"

"I'm sure she does, stop worrying Kel,"

"Wow, you actually used my name, you haven't done that in weeks,"

"Oh?"

-Sighs-"I'm thinking about taking her to go buy clothes, and other things she needs this afternoon, would you like to come?"

"Of course! I'm surprised you would even have to ask, would I ever turn down time to be with my new daughter?"

"I hope not. Do you think she would like a pet?"

"Love, I think you are forgetting that I can't read minds,"

"There we go with the nicknames again..."

"Oh?"

-Smacks forehead- "Lets just go to breakfast, okay Dom?"

* * *

**(And we're back to Keiran... Of course, Kel and Dom are in the upcoming part too, so I guess we're back to everyone?)**

Keiran obediently followed Rania, as she walked through the halls, Keiran marveled at how clean and pretty it was. The orphanage would and could never be compared to this. Finally Rania stopped and pointed to a large oak door.

"Are you coming with me?" Keiran asked nervously, as she looked at the intimidating doors.

"I'm sorry, but I have to help my aunt clean some stuff," Rania had regained her composure and had stopped stuttering. She looked very pleased with herself, but at the same time sorry. It was a very funny expression and Keiran fought with herself to not start laughing.

"Well, here goes," Keiran said with false confidence as she pushed open the heavy doors. Inside was a small circular table, lots of full bookshelves surrounded the large room's walls, the floor was made of a gray stone, and a bright red and pumpkin orange rug was under the table. Keiran gaped, she had expected a dining hall, but was thankful that this was not one.

"Do you like the library Keiran?" Keiran turned and saw Kel and Dom appearing from a door on the other side of the room.

"Yes, it looks wonderful, but the doors... they don't look like the doors to a library," Keiran said, puzzled.

"I _told_ you we should replace those! They're enough to intimidate anyone!" Kel said, looking at Dom. He smiled apologetically.

"I would have, but you know my father. He _likes_ to intimidate people," Dom replied.

"Well, I'm just glad both of you parents are visiting my parents in the Yamani Islands and not here," Kel said, then, remembering Keiran, "But I guess we'll talk about that later. They'll be back in a few weeks anyway. Would you like to come with us and grab breakfast?"

Keiran had been listening to the exchange eagerly. She had enjoyed it immensely; parents squabbling were always something enjoyable when you were an orphan. The question had startled her though.

Uh, yeah, sure," Keiran said lamely.

And with those words, the new family set off towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yay! My internet is finally working! Just so you guys know, I'm going to be gone for the next three days, my mom has gone day trip crazy and wants to elongate the planned day trip for tomorrow to three days! Also if ANYONE knows something about Numair's mother could you please tell me? I'm thinking of starting another fanfic about her while still working on this one.  
tortallanrider: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.  
Xxlalla-azizaxX: Thanks bunches! I will keep on writing- no matter what!  
Phoenix Fanatic: Am I keeping up the awesome job? I hope so!


	6. 6: Lockets, Tunics, and Scones Oh My!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of Tortall or the wondrous people who live there… But thankfully Keiran is mine! –Hugs Keiran-

Chapter 6: Lockets, Tunics, and Scones-Oh My!

Keiran had just finished a lovely cinnamon scone (in tribute to Linette), and a large glass of lemonade at the small circular table in the library and was leaning on the back of her chair as she thought of the events that had just passed. As soon as they had reached the kitchen Kel had told her to just take whatever she wanted. She had also said that if Dom's parents had been home they wouldn't have been dining in the library, but in the dining hall. Plus she had mentioned that they wouldn't have been able to choose what they wanted if that had happened too. Then Keiran thought of the conversation they had, had as they ate.

**(Flashback to conversation! And guess what? You can guess who's saying what! I love to do these… But if you don't like them please tell me. I'll give you hints.) **

"Keiran, how do you like it here so far?"

"Well, it's really nice and-"

"Excuse me, Keladry, I have a message for Domitan," a messenger butted in.

"Yes, well, what is it?"

"You are needed on the border- Right now!"

Dom sent Kel an I'm-sorry-but-this-looks-urgent look.

Kel sent back an I-know,-I-think-you-should-go-if-it's-that-important look.

Keiran sent both of them a you-look-really-weird-when-you-do-that look

They all laughed as Dom left with the messenger. A few moments passed and…

"So where were we Keiran?"

"Well, I was about to say that I really like it here,"

"That's wonderful! I was thinking about taking you to go shopping for things you need this afternoon, is that okay?"

"Okay, where will we go?"

"To Corus, is it okay with you if we ride there?"

"Like, on horses? Real horses?"

-Laughs- "Exactly,"

"Can we go now? Please!"

"Okay, as soon as we finish eating we'll go to the stables,"

**(And we're back to Keiran! Hope I didn't confuse you!) **

Keiran looked expectantly at Kel.

"To the stables?" she asked timidly.

"To the stables," replied Kel.

With that Kel and Keiran stood up and pushed open the heavy oak doors. Kel walked out and Keiran walked right behind her. Kel smiled to herself when she noticed that Keiran skipped happily every few steps.

Finally they reached the stables; Keiran looked very much like a young child in a gigantic candy store as she squealed with delight. She immediately ran up to an albino mare and slowly reached out her hand. The mare tucked her nose beneath Keiran's hand and nickered softly. Keiran's eyes lit up as she turned to Kel.

"Can I ride her?" Keiran whispered her voice full of hope.

"Yes, but only if you can give her a suitable name. The hostler at the stables in Corus said that no one wanted her so I bought her," Kel explained as she watched the mare nuzzle Keiran's shoulder lovingly.

"Moon," Keiran said dreamily, and then coming back to Tortall, "Moon, Moon is her name,"

"Moon," Kel replied testing it out,"I like it… Do you know how to saddle a horse?"

Keiran looked down at her feet guiltily, "Yes, I do, but I've never done it before,"

"Where did you learn?" Kel asked curiously as she pulled Peachblossom out of his stall and started to put a saddle on him.

Keiran rubbed her boot in the dirt guiltily, "Well in the afternoons, at the orphanage I used to sneak out and go places nearby. One of those was an inn with a stable. That's where I learned to do put a saddle on a horse among other things, I watched a lot,"

"Well, the saddles are right over here, if you need help just ask," Kel said as she pointed to a shelf full of saddles, some magnificent and others plain. Keiran smiled and picked a new-looking, but plain saddle from the shelf. After a few minutes Keiran had sufficiently saddled up Moon and was looking at Kel expectantly.

"Good job, but one more question. Do you know how to ride?" Kel questioned, it was important.

"Not really…" Keiran said sadly.

Kel immediately started to show Keiran how to get on Moon once that had happened she started to show her how to handle a horse. Keiran had decided not to change out of her dress. Keiran and Moon were a quick study; only a few hours later Kel and Keiran had set off for Corus. Keiran unaware of what an unladylike thing she was doing-wearing a dress and not riding side saddle. Kel had to smile.

Finally they reached Corus. The first shop they stopped at appeared to be a jewelry shop. Keiran looked at Kel, obviously puzzled. Kel just smiled as they walked in. The shopkeeper quickly started to hover around them asking the ever annoying question, "Can I help you?" but this time the answer was different than the usual.

"Why, yes you can. Do you have lockets in stock?" Kel said.

"Yes, of course. Right this way please," the shopkeeper said as she tried and failed at hiding her surprise. No usual "No, I'm just looking," reply here.

Kel walked over to the table the shopkeeper had pointed at. It held only three lockets, one was made of gold and appeared to weigh more than the other two put together, it was also studded with so many jewels it looked like a tacky rainbow, the second was made of bronze it looked almost rusty or tarnished, the third and final locket was made of silver and was of a reasonable size, and the front was studded with small diamonds. It twinkled like a star. Keiran reached her hand over to the silver locket, and picked it up gently.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered in awe.

"Then it is yours," replied Kel.

"I'll wear it always,"

The next stop was at a seamstresses shop. Kel looked at it fondly, as she pushed open the door, Keiran following closely behind.

"Kel! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" squealed the shopkeeper as soon as Kel entered.

"I'm doing well Lalasa. This is my new daughter Keiran," Kel replied calmly.

"How wonderful! Is that why you're here?" questioned Lalasa, immediately business-like.

"Yes," And with that insignificant, mono-syllable word Lalasa was off. She moved quickly and efficiently. Holding up breeches and tunics to Keiran. Taking measurements. Showing her possible fabrics for a gown. Altering the dress Keiran wore, it was now not too tight. Keiran was amazed at how fast Lalasa worked. But all to soon she was done. Keiran now had many more pairs of tunics and breeches, and a gown/dress she could come pick up tomorrow. Kel politely thanked Lalasa- a lot.

"Don't thank me! If it weren't for you I might not have this shop, it's the least I can do," Lalasa answered.

"Good-bye," Keiran said shyly as she and Kel left the shop.

"Only one more stop to go," Kel said cheerfully as they paused in front of an inn.

"MEOW!" Keiran jerked her head around and stuffed the packages she had been carrying into Kel's already full arms. A small kitten was stuck in some mud on the other side of the street. Keiran rushed over to it and picked it up.

"You poor little kitty," Keiran murmured.

"Well, I guess we'll just stay at this inn, no need for that final stop," Kel said after a smile appeared on her face.

"Why?" Keiran asked.

"You have found your pet, no need to buy one," Kel replied kindly as she walked into the inn. Keiran followed her and rubbed noses with her kitten, and looked behind her to make sure the hostlers had taken care of Moon and Peachblossom. They had. Keiran turned back toward the inn and entered. It was the perfect end to a busy day.

* * *

**Authors Note:** More boredom has caused me to make more dolls! (To fully understand what that means read my other fanfic! _Please _read it even if you don't want to understand.) Anyway, my mom has decided we'll leave for our 3-day trip _tomorrow_ so here is the final update until I get back!  
tortallanrider: Your welcome! And thanks for the info about Numair's Mother it is really helpful in planning what I'm going to have happen to her.  
Xxlalla-azizaxX: Did I do better? Thanks for all of the reviews!  
Phoenix Fanatic: That info was really helpful! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7: Extremely Short Filler Thing

Disclaimer: Still don't own Tortall or people who live there, you know the drill. Keiran is mine!

Chapter 7: Extremely Short Filler

Keiran lay in the dark on the soft bed. Thinking. The day had been great, she had been given a wonderful, beautiful, (she could go on forever about) horse, a locket that twinkled like a star, clothes of all kinds, including a dress, and she had found a kitten. That kitten now lay right beside her, and was sleeping soundly. Keiran had named the kitten Starburst, because of her markings. It had taken awhile (and a few scratches) to clean the mud off of Starburst, but it had been worth it to see her dazzling coat. The other things that ran through Keiran's mind was that knight training would begin in Autumn. She only had one season to learn a bit of background training from Ma-Kel! Mama... she was already almost calling Kel Mama in her thoughts. That was another thing. Was that okay? Would her real mother (if she ever met her) care? Was her real mother even alive? These thoughts tumbled around in Keirans mind like balls of yarn, becoming even more tangled than they already were. Keiran closed her eyes, and fell into a troubled sleep.

**(Okay, since there isn't really anything else I can do with Keiran in that time frame, we skip ahead to just a few weeks before knight training starts!) **

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuum..." Keiran yawned sleepily, stretching her arms up in the air. She inspected the new calluses on her hands and lazily reached over to her bedside table. Keiran had started keeping a dream journal, inside it she recorded every single thing she had dreamed. She also had a glossary of sorts in it, for those weird items she dreamed about. Keiran thought for a moment, this dream had been a thirteenth birthday celebration of sorts. Keiran scrawled down a summary of what had happened and turned to her glossary. Let's see, what was that thing called? An mp3 player? What _is_ that? Keiran jotted it down, in addition to the words brownies, tape, and light bulb. Her entry looked like this:

_Mp3 player- A oval-shaped thing that has parts that you attach to it that go in your ears. Maybe something to do with music?  
Brownies- Looks like chocolate in a cake. Does it taste like that?  
Tape- A sticky ribbon. One side is sticky. Sounds useful.  
Light bulb- A bright glass bauble. Has thin pieces of metal inside, that if you look at them for too long hurt your eyes. I wish I had some..._

Keiran stopped writing and looked over her past entries in the glossary. TV, microwave, that thing people in her dreams used as a privy... All of those were just some of the things she had written down. Her dreams weren't getting any easier to understand, and it was very frustrating. If only...

"Good morning Keiran!" A happy Rania interrupted Keiran's thoughts. Rania's stutter had stopped, now that she knew Keiran better. Keiran sighed and got up. She prepared herself for another day of fun staff, a little sword, and some archery training with Mama, but she only called her that in her thoughts.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Small question. Would anyone mind terribly if I made up a goddess for the next chapter? It would work better for the storyline... Anyway I've updated the dolls, this time the theme is modern day! Wouldn't you like to know what Permie would look like if she lived in present day? I would, which is why I made them. Again, slight spoilers, but they don't really matter. Plus there is a preview for my third fanfic there! Ow, don't thwack me with roses yet! I am -grabs roses and thwacks evil, but necessary thwacking people- not starting it until I finish this one. 

tortallanrider: Yay! Considering I've only ridden a horse once in my lifetime, I thought that was pretty good, and you made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside because of your conformation of that!  
Xxlalla-azizaxX: Thanks! This chapter was a filler, but necessary. Longer and more intense chapters are coming so be prepared!  
Phoenix Fanatic: My first person to ever stare in awe, that makes me happy! Thanks for reviewing!  
Copper Storm: I will keep writing no matter what! I just hope I can finish most of this before school starts. ONLY SIX MORE DAYS! Le gasp!  
Sapphiiregal: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it! I try to make all my fanfics different, I hope (if you have the time) you'll read them.


	8. Chapter 8: Reality Can Be Confusing

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat this. Tortall. Not Mine. People who live there. Not mine. Keiran. Mine. Reality. Mine. Mwa. Ha. Ha.  
**Important Note:** _Itallics _Dream. Okay?

Chapter 8: Reality Can Be Confusing

Keiran collapsed on her bed with a tired sigh. Today's training session had been fun. She'd hit the target in archery, three times! And she'd gotten to do more with the sword. Perfect! But, there was a downfall to that, the better she got at these things the more real her dreams became. It was scary. Keiran sat up and took in a deep breath. Somehow trying to prepare herself for the ever more realistic dreams that hit her mind with as much force as a battering ram. Keiran lay down and closed her eyes, only a slight shiver betrayed her fear.

_Keiran looked up, a few feet in front of her stood the Great Mother Goddess and she was waling towards her and- she tripped. Keiran was startled, _Do goddesses trip?_, she wondered._

_"Oh poo! There goes my grand entrance. Ah well somethings you just can't help," as the goddess spoke she began to change, her face was almost cat-like, and it seemed to have lots of orange and blue face paint on it. Her hair was short and light green, and she wore a dress that you would expect a faerie to wear. Her shoes had pointy toes to illustrate the point, "This is just silly! I am not going to look like this! What kind of goddess looks like this?" she complained as she changed once again. Her face the same, but her hair black and done up. She wore something that Keiran thought looked like a Yamani robe._

_"Um, Miss?" Keiran said, trying to get her attention._

_"Nah. This isn't it either, I have to look...majestic," the goddess ignored Keiran and began to change for a third time, Keiran hoped it was her last. Her legs changed this time too...into a fin. Her hair was purple and Keiran's eyes widened as she looked at what she recognised to be a mermaid from the stories the Head Mistress at the orphanage. "That's it! Who cares about magestic? I'll just be me," she screamed in frustration, then calming down immediately she added meekly, "_if_ I can remember who I am..." _

_The goddess began to change once more, only this time it was slower and she had her eyes closed. Her hair changed from pink to blue to blonde and then she settled on a light silvery blue. Two wings of almost the same color sprouted from her back, and they matched the black dress she wore. She opened her eyes slowly and looked straight at Keiran._

_"I added the wings as a final touch! They're so pretty..." she said dreamily, a far away look in her eyes._

_"Um, excuse me. Who are you?" Keiran asked, completely confused. The goddess turned to her as if it was the first time she had ever seen her. _

_"I am Reality, the daughter of Chaos and Gainel (though they won't admit it, but I know who my parents are!). Your patron goddess," Reality proclaimed with immense authority, a serious expression on what Keiran guessed was a usually happy face. _

_"Really?" _

_"Nope!" Reality laughed a grin plastered on her face, her body shaking with mirth. "You should've seen your face! It was SO funny!" Keiran gave her a glare that was so icy it could've frozen water. One glance at Keiran's face and Reality changed her clothing to a large and bulky coat and started to pretend to shiver. "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr," she said jokingly, a grin on her face. _

_"Would you stop doing that!" Keiran yelled, exasperated with the antics of the so-called goddess. _

_An almost hurt look was on Reality's face as she slowly turned back to the form she had lovingly called "Me", the effect was ruined though by the twinkle in her mischievous eyes and by the fact that she had cracked that crazy grin within seconds of changing back to herself. "You are just no fun," she pouted, as she crossed her arms and tried to pull of the "cute-but-I'm-mad-but-not-really-at-all" feeling. She failed horribly. Crazy grins cause that to happen. "Don't you want to know more about yourself? About cheese and dreams? Don't you want to know who you are?" Reality asked, she added after a few minutes, "Well, um, _that_ was a bit serious. So do you wanna know?" _

_"I may be no fun, but... Hey wait! You said dreams! What do you know about my dreams? You had better tell me!" Keiran yelled angrily as she strode up to Reality and tried to grab the collar of her dress in a manner very effective for getting answers. Reality promptly shrunk a few feet and ran away. "Augh!" Keiran groaned loudly. _

_"Now, now, little Keiran-boo don't try and hurt me. That would be very bad for you! Bad for my reputation to if you actually did it…" Reality scolded, her body in the shape of a very short and rather overweight woman with gray hair in a bun. It looked odd to have a young persons face on such an old wrinkled body. Reality pulled Keiran to a sitting position, Keiran gaped at the floor which appeared to be made of clouds. She had never noticed before. "Okay. You, sit, and I will tell you a story, a story about you, actually," Reality noticed Keiran looking at the floor," Nice isn't it? It's all fluffy and soft…Cute too! I'm sure that if Daddy would admit I was _his_ daughter he would've been the one to make it for me…" Reality frowned sadly, Keiran would keep that image in her mind forever. She would never see Reality frown again. Maybe something close to a frown, but never and outright frown-- ever again. _

_"You were saying?" Keiran interrupted Reality's thoughts impatiently. She was trying to tap her foot too, but have you ever tried to tap your foot on a substance that looks like a cloud? _

_"Ah yes, the story. Oh this is so exciting!" Reality squealed, turning into a young girl with a head full of large fluffy blonde hair, then turning back to normal after a (rather rude) groan from Keiran. _

_"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I'm going to tell to a story. A rather confusing story, but I will tell you it nonetheless. It all began thirteen years ago…" _

* * *

Authors Note: I know what I'm going to say after this, but I just can't write it. Writers block is annoying. Anyway this will probably be the beginning of three chapters dealing with the delightful Reality, daughter of Chaos and Gainel. Yes it's odd and it doesn't make sense, but it will! Anyways I figured I would put this up for you guys so you have at least _something _to read.

Xxlalla-azizaxX- Keiran doesn't have a patron goddess, see! Anyway I wouldn't want to steal your interesting plot idea. You should use it yourself!  
MissFireFox- Thanks for reading! And about the practice sessions, I'm thinking about making another Fanfic by the name of "Behind the Scenes of Two Different Memories" it will have extra stuff that I couldn't work into the story easily. If anyone wants to make a request of something for me to put there then I will write it for you and put it there for all to see and enjoy!  
Elspeth25- Thanks! And this is just the beginning of things to come. It will get weirder as time goes on.  
Phoenix Fanatic- Sorry for late update! And thanks for getting MissFireFox to read this fanfic!  
Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD- Thanks for reviewing  
tortallanrider- Here's more and I hope you like Reality. She is such fun to write about.


	9. Chapter 9: Death And An Important Rhyme

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Tortall. I do own Keiran and Reality though… Too bad Keiran isn't in this chapter. Oh well! I own the main character of this chapter so don't steal them, okay? They wouldn't like that very much…

Chapter 9: Death And An Important Rhyme

"One-one-five-one, three-four two-three, five-six five-five, eight-eight seven-eeeeeeeeeight!" A young girls bell-like voice rang through a short hallway, its volume quieted some by the gray carpet that was probably white at one point or another. She dropped a light pink backpack that made a loud thud on the ground. As soon as the backpack fell from her hand a small smile came to her lips and she began to sing again. Her voice and face serious. She sang the words in a way that was almost as if she was reciting them, like a prophecy or a spell.

**"If only we could be,**

**Together you and me,**

**As free as free could beeeee"**

The girl collapsed to the floor as the last note left her light pink lips. A soft "Oh," escaped her throat as her body hit the ground. Her eyes closed and she lay there gracefully, sprawled on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Her legs daintily bent, one arm above her, the fingers curled slightly, and the long perfectly shaped nails shining not at all. The girls other arm was across her chest, the hand clutching the silver locket, that was inlaid with diamonds and made it look like a star, tightly her nails digging into her palms until they punctured flesh and caused blood to be drawn. She was dead. And no one would be home for hours to realize that. The only other soul in the house was a kitten the, now dead, girl had named Starlight. There was another in the house as well though, someone who didn't belong in our world. A goddess from Tortall. Reality.

"Tch, tch. I knew I should've put the rebel here instead of Tortall. Look at what the strain of living here has done to her. A bloody heart attack! It probably didn't help that she was the one who had The Gift… Oh well. I guess no ones perfect," A voice from the shadows said gloomily, the speaker stepped out to reveal someone who didn't really look all that much like a goddess of Tortall. In fact she looked like just like a teenager of the times. You know the type long blonde hair, jeans and a T, plus some regular old tennis shoes. A kitten, Starlight, brushed up against her legs as she walked to her owner. Reality was obviously surprised, she mused her thoughts out loud.

"If the kitten is still alive, well that must mean… Of course, why didn't I see it before! How silly of me, and to think I'm Kyprioths favorite niece. I really must pay attention more often…" Reality grabbed the kitten abruptly, ignoring its protesting mews. She knelt down and put her hand on the dead girls face, Reality smiled widely. A bright peach-colored vine of light came out from under Reality's hand, straight from the girl. The vine of light twined around her body encasing it in a protective layer. Then the vine grew up Reality's arm covering her and the spellbound kitten. Reality laughed joyfully as the vine covered her. Once the vine had covered all of them it burned brighter, the light peach color becoming more pronounced, the light reaching a crescendo and then… Nothing. The girl's body, Reality, and the kitten had disappeared entirely. The only evidence that the girl had ever been there was the forlorn backpack on the floor and three drops of blood. Three identical drops of blood that had dripped from the girls bleeding hand and onto the carpet. Three drops of blood. And that was all that was left.

* * *

Authors Note: Can you guess who this chapter is about? Think about it. I am SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. What with school starting and my teachers throwing tons of homework at me it's been kind of hard to update! But update I will. I'm guessing there are going to be two more chapters after this one and maybe an epilogue. 

Xxlalla-azizaxX- I'll be doing stuff like that in the fanfic "Behind the Scenes of Two Different Memories" that I mentioned last week. As soon as I finish this I'll start on it.

MssFireFox- Thanks for reviewing! Reality isn't as terribly funny in this chapter, but we do get to see the more serious (Did I just say that?) side of her. Maybe.

Elspeth25- This one might not be NEARLY as excellent as the last, but it is necessry to get the story movig along in the correct direction.

Phoenix Fanatic- I'm over writers block, at least for now. I hope this burst of writing will last awhile so I can give all yoou fantabulous reviewers more updates!

tortallanrider- Thanks! I'm updating my doll site as soon as I post this on the site. There will be four Reality dolls up there (her forms from chapter 8)


	10. Chapter 10: Quite the Poet

Disclaimer: Meh. You know what I'm about to say. Don't own Tortall or people who live there. Yadda, yadda, yadda. However I do own Keiran and Reality and the other character that is amazingly pretty much Keiran. Am I confusing you? I hope so!

Chapter 10: Quite the Poet

FLASHBACK

_"Ah yes, the story. Oh this is so exciting!" Reality squealed, turning into a young girl with a head full of large fluffy blonde hair, then turning back to normal after a (rather rude) groan from Keiran. _

_"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I'm going to tell to a story. A rather confusing story, but I will tell you it nonetheless. It all began thirteen years ago…" _

FLASHBACK END

_"When you were born!" Reality screamed happily as she clapped her hands in an annoyingly happy gesture. Keiran was a bit tired of Reality to say the least. _

_"Would you just get on with it?" she yelled angrily. Reality looked at her for a moment and sighed. _

_"Fine. Okay, well, anyway when you were born you had so much… spirit! And well, I… I kind of, well, I… I split you," seeing Keiran's blank look she continued nervously, and rather guiltily too. "Okay. When I um, split you I was just really getting used to the fact that, well no one would acknowledge that I knew who my parents were. You see? And um, well I kind of, I'm not really sure how I even did it, but I think I kind of split your soul somehow," Reality finished lamely, a small diamond tiara was perched on her head. The diamonds spelt two words: I'm innocent. Keiran was still looking at her blankly, apparently she wasn't really getting it. Reality cleared her throat uncertainly and began to talk once more. "The thing is that, well have you ever thought about there being other worlds? Other… realities? I have. I went looking for one and, I found one. I put the other half of your soul there. You two are like twins, but your definitely not. You'll be connected to each other for the rest of your life, to bad your, um twin is in a coma or something…" Keiran was still staring at Reality blankly and them something got to her. _

_"You mean I'm two people? That I've been living two lives? Is that what my dreams are from?" she screamed, not angry, but not happy either. Keiran wasn't sure _what_ she felt. _

_"Well, to answer simply. Yeah, pretty much, you have like, two bodies…" Reality said calmly waving her hand in front of her for emphasis. _

_"Why did you even do anything to me? Why couldn't you have just let me alone?" _

_"Because. It's what I do. I mess with realities, I shape shift into people, and occasionally I guess I can split souls. It's all very exciting! I hope all my aunts and uncles will at least acknowledge me now. Minor goddess indeed! I should be at least a Demi-goddess, or something with more power. I don't even have any shrines. Not a single human even knows I exist other than you. Is it so shameful for Chaos and Gainel to admit they actually liked each other and had a child? Is it?" Reality wailed, Keiran slapped her forehead. The rant had just begun. "Why can't they just realize I might be as good as them or maybe even better? Why can't they give me a land, and island, even a town to watch over? Why not? Am I that unworthy? What's wrong with me…?" Keiran was happily surprised that Reality had stopped sooner than expected. "C'mon let's go find your twin maybe you can make her better," she sniffed, a weak smile on her face and her orange face paint running with her tears. _

_When they reached who Keiran was positive was the other half of her soul a thought entered Keiran's mind. _Wait, what if she's not really the other half of _my_ soul, what if I'm the other half of _her_ soul? Do I belong to her or does she belong to me? Do we even belong to each other at all? _As Keiran finished thinking she looked, really looked at her sister. She'd decided that was the best term. She was sprawled on the cloud ground in a way that Keiran would never have been able to: gracefully, daintily, and beautifully. Her physical appearance was identical to Keiran's in every way the only difference being her hair only fell to her shoulders. She clutched a locket that was identical to the one around Keiran's neck, the hand that held it was red with blood and amazingly not a single drop of the red liquid had gotten on her shirt, and what an odd shirt it was. It had long sleeves and was pink and white, not anything like what Keiran would have worn if she'd had a choice. Then was her scandalously short skirt that fell a few inches above her knees, it was in a red plaid pattern. Her skirt and shirt alone would have made the conservatives scream and faint in shock, but then came the socks. They went up to the middle of her shin and were black with yellow stars embroidered all over them. And finally Keiran came to the shoes, they were slip-ons (Keiran felt incredibly smart by using that word she had found in a dream) that were a dark blue and had bright red cherries on them. _

_"This is my… other half?" _

_"Hard to believe isn't it?" Reality laughed. _

_"You're joking. You have to be joking. What is she my complete opposite?" Keiran said, bewildered. _

_"Uh, kind of. You share something's as you guys are split from the same soul, but as your soul (or spirit, I don't care what you want to call it!) was so humongous it had all these different personalities rolled into one. You would have been a very freakish, almost bipolar at times child. Overall though she is quite different from you," Reality exhaled loudly, having said all of that in one breath and very quickly. _

_Keiran blinked. "So, what now?" _

_"Well, first of all Karen, that's her name," seeing Keiran's expression she smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together, "is still alive. She's just in a kind of coma thingamajig. I think it has something to do with thirteen years of detachment from the other half of her soul. Considering she's not as strong as you and has a more sensitive nature she took the coma, if we don't fix it now you'll probably fall into one yourself in a year or two," Reality was about to continue explaining what she was pretty sure were the intricacies of splitting souls when a look of surprise passed across her face, "I'm being serious, can you believe it?" she squeaked as she began to clap her hands and skip around in a circle. Her body changing to that of five-year-old-girls. _

_"You're not being serious anymore," Keiran growled darkly. _

_"Oh," after a quick change Reality began once more, "As I was saying, you'll fall into a coma thingamajig eventually. We can prevent this by unifying your souls into you, so Karen will not exist and neither will her cat, which oddly looks just like yours..." _

_Keiran as if in a kind of trance knelt down next to Karen and put her rough callused hand on Karen's soft and delicate one. Slowly a peach-colored vine that could only be made of magic trailed out of Karen's small hand, it twined itself around Keiran's arm. Keiran's face unreadable and stoic. A cry of pain came from Karen and Keiran pulled away her hand in surprise and anger. _

_"You didn't tell me it would hurt her!" _

_Reality twiddled her thumbs and whistled guiltily "You are extracting a rather large half-of-a-soul from a body. Did you expect it to be painless?" _

_"I'm not doing it, at all. Not a chance. No way. Think of another way. Now," Keiran practically snarled her reply. _

_"Fine!" Reality whispered back her brow wrinkled in thought after a few moments of Keiran seething, Reality's face sporting a puzzled yet thoughtful look, and even though no one noticed a small vine of magic came from Karen's hand. It appeared to be forming itself into words. _

_"Nope, I've got nothing. Just suck her dry and you'll be fine. If not a bit um, different." Reality said cheerfully she then turned toward Karen and she paused. Keiran looked in the direction Reality's eyes had frozen on. Her eyes froze as well, reading the message that was beautifully formed by the peach vine of magic. _

_If we could be _

_Together you and me _

_As free as free could be _

_Not as one, but as two _

_Tortall is our homeland, you see? _

_But which is which? _

_And who is who? _

_That's for us to decide. _

_Not just you. _

_"Quite, the poet isn't she?" Reality commented drily. _

* * *

Authors Note: I truly do think homework should be abolished, as I write this my mother is yelling at me to get my butt of the internet and to come do my math. Ugh. Anyway hope you like this chapter. You meet Karen! How fun was that? 

Xxlalla-azizaxX- I will. I promise.

Phoenix Fanatic- AAAH! -cowers in a corner- Or not... Is this soon enough, terribly sorry about the wait. Only one more chapter and and epilogue to go!

tortallanrider- Good guess, but no. It's about Karen! Yay! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11: Honesty?

Disclaimer: I own Keiran, Karen, Reality, Starburst, Starlight, and well actually that's quite a lot... Anyway, I do not own anything else! Except for Keiran, Karen, Reality,...

Chapter 11: Honesty?

FLASHBACK

_Her eyes froze as well, reading the message that was beautifully formed by the peach vine of magic. _

_If we could be _

_Together you and me _

_As free as free could be _

_Not as one, but as two _

_Tortall is our homeland, you see? _

_But which is which? _

_And who is who? _

_That's for us to decide. _

_Not just you. _

_"Quite, the poet isn't she?" Reality commented dryly. _

FLASHBACK END

_"Poet? If I suck her up, I'll make poems as bad as that _one_? That is another reason for me to not to do that! I like who I am, I don't want to be someone else," Keiran spat out disgustedly, and she had thought her poetry was bad..._

_"Hey! My poetry is not _that_ bad! I worked really hard on that and... Oh crap! It's you!" Reality's eyes bugged almost completely out of her head. Literally. This is all because of a simple fact. Karen had woken up. "Your that lady I was dreaming about! Stay away from me, I know... well, I know how to scratch people! Don't you dare come near me," A look of realization came across her face, "Oh my gosh! I had a freakin' heart attack, that's it! If this is heaven than I want OUT! I will not stand for this. I am _NOT_ spending my days with some soul-splitter,"_

_Reality looked stunned. Keiran looked stunned. Starburst and Starlight were not stunned, on the contrary they were actually having a very nice time frolicking along the cloud floor._

_With an aggravated sigh Karen stomped over to Keiran and grabbed her arm, "You, Keiran, we share a soul, got it? Don't try an suck up mine, and I won't try and suck up yours, 'Kay?" she softened considerably, "Keiran, I'll tell you something now. I've been dreaming about you since I can remember. I know all of your memories, yes all of them. We're practically sisters, more than that really. But I'm not the villain here, she is,"_

_"The villain? _Me_? I'm an unappreciated goddess, how could I be the villain?" Reality said, in total disbelief. Being a shape-shifter is helpful in times of guilt..._

_"Fine. I'll prove it," Reality paled slightly as Karen let go of Keiran's arm and purposefully walked over to Reality. She glared at her for a moment then grabbed Reality's face, ignoring her sporadically changing height and squeals of protest. "_**Stop. Moving. Now.**_" Karen growled menacingly, Reality stopped. Though we can't be sure to whether this is because of Karen's words or the fact that a small peach-colored vine of magic was twining itself out from under Karen's hands then growing along her arm and disappearing into her once it had reached her shoulder. Slowly the amount of magic coming from Karen's hand began to dwindle and she pulled away slowly. Reality collapsed. Karen staggered backwards._

_"What did you do that for? Wasn't she trying to help us?" Keiran asked quietly._

_"No," Karen replied simply as she shook herself in a ladylike manner. She hurried over to Starlight and picked him up. "Try and wake her up. We're not getting out of here until she let's us go,"_

_"Not until you answer my question. What did you do that for?"_

_Karen sighed. "She had most of my magic, I had to get it back. That was one reason why I was in a coma or deep sleep you could say,"_

_"What was the other reason," Keiran said gruffly._

_"I couldn't die on Earth. I didn't belong there. I'm Tortallan, as you are Tortallan,_ we are Tortallan. _So I'm here, a nice little place between both worlds. It fits Reality perfectly, she can meddle with anyone in either of the worlds. Now will you wake her up?"_

_"Alright, alright," Keiran answered tiredly as she gave Reality a deft kick. She popped right on up quickly._

_"So you think I'll let you go do you? Well your _**WRONG**_! ... Okay, that was _way_ too much of a cliche. I mean really, who even says that still? Ya'know what? I think I'll just let you be "as free as free could be", to quote Karen" Karen blushed, "I have a feeling you'll have enough problems without me. Of course that doesn't mean I can't cause more..." With a sly smile and a mischievous wave Reality was gone._

_"But she didn't tell us how to get back!" Keiran complained indignantly._

_"But, in a way she did." noticing Keiran's your-crazy-right? look she continued, "Just think about waking up and being, well, as free as free could be." Karen blushed at the thought of the line in her poem._

_"Fine," Keiran reached down and picked up Starburst. With a quick glance toward Karen they clasped hands. _

0000000000000000

The pitter patter of running feet could be heard in the hallway outside of Keiran's room. The door swung open to reveal a worried looking Kel, who appeared to have raced towards the room at the up most speed.

"Keiran? Are you all right?" she called out into the dark room.

Karen and Keiran sat up in the bed. With a small flick of Karen's un calloused hand the candle on the bedside table was on. It cast shadows on the identical girls in a flickering light, making them look not the least bit like themselves.

Kel could see which figure was Keiran, but wasn't sure who the second figure was. If it was a boy then a test of parental skills was coming up.Kel hid her feelings, not sure of what to expect as she walked over towards the candle and lit others. Only then did she look back at the bed.

"I have a feeling that you have a LOT of explaining to do," Kel said in a motherly manner as she sat down on the bed. Did Keiran have a twin? And if so, what was with those clothes?

"Well, first there was this goddess named Reality and she split our sou-Ow!" Karen pinched Keiran hard, long nails help with that. Karen smiled sweetly as she made innocent doe eyes at Keiran. Kel raised her eyebrow.

"Silly Keiran! You just must keep your dreams organized so you don't get mixed up! Oh and Keladry, I'm terribly sorry if I gave you a fright, I was looking for my twin sister. We were separated, you see, and well when I saw her at the orphanage I just _had_ to meet her," Karen explained in what seemed to be perfect honesty. "I'll go now if you want me to..." she trailed off.

"You can stay, I wouldn't want to separate family, but I want you to tell me the whole truth first,"

The girls exchanged looks, Keiran nodded and Karen sighed before she began.

"Well, it all started when we were born..."

* * *

Authors Note: I am not a good poet, usually I just write whatever rhymes... Imagine a five-year-old girl pretending to rap : "The cat, sat on the rat, who was on top of the hat, budum, bum..." Yes, well that would've been me... At least I've gotten a bit more eloquent, I hope. I can just hear you all snorting with laughter now.  
Anyway I hope I can get a few more reviews than 3, like last time. 16 views and yet 3 reviews? Ah well, I promise I won't turn into one of those people who ask for 20 reviews before they post the next chapter. Though 20 reviews _would_ be nice... 

Xxlalla-azizaxX- Sorry about that. Confusion is something I wanted everyone to have when they read it as that was what Keiran was feeling at the moment. I hope you liked this chapter!

Phoenix Fanatic- That's what I think I'm going to do. An epilogue and then instead of a 'Behind the Scenes of Two Different Memories' I'll have a sequel. This should cover anything that might've been in there.

tortallanrider- Thank you! Also how is the want of strangling Reality going, has it gotten larger?


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own everything you do not recognize from Tamora Pierce's books. Everything else is hers.

Epilogue

Kel accepted Karen and Keiran's true story as well as anyone could accept a story as long and confusing as that one at 2' o'clock in the morning. The next morning at breakfast she did look a little dazed, but she was over it by the midday meal. A peach-colored vine of magic might've had something to do with that, but it is doubtful that the owner of a gift like that would tell us the truth.

Kel never again mentioned the story that she had been told (which doesn't exactly help Karen's innocence...) and when the in-laws returned home, she introduced them as twins. Surprisingly enough Karen charmed the gruff and intimidating "Grandfather" easily, while Keiran became the best of friends with the incredibly sweet "Grandmother".

Karen was utterly fascinated by the Masbolle Manor and everything else about Tortall. Keiran was contented at proudly showing her around. Starburst and Starlight however didn't care in the least about either of those things, they were much to busy frolicking around (again).

Keiran became and accomplished knight of Tortall. Karen became one of the most intriguing and surprising of the court ladies. Many things happened before they got to these wonderful endings though, but that is another story.

* * *

Authors Note: As soon as I finish writing this A/N I'm going to start on the first chapter of the sequel. I have lots of little adventures planned for Keiran and Karen, some of them more funny than others. Reality will be bothersome. Karen will be as random and upbeat as ever. Keiran will work as hard as possible. And Starlight and Starburst will continue frolicking, completely unaware of their surroundings. I hope you enjoyed my story! 

tortallanrider- Reality will be very glad to hear she has a fan. XD Anyway thank you for reviewing as usual and thank you again for making me not feel so bad about my poetry skills. I have written a haiku about them:

Poetry Skills  
My poetry skills?  
So that is what I'm missing!  
What poetry skills?

Xxlalla-azizaxX- Perhaps. Karen is the weirder of the two. She's got a lot of different ideas and is wonderful at getting Keiran in and out of trouble.

SOPROL- Thanks! You'll see the sequel up shortly.


End file.
